transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sixshot (Fanon)
}} A vile, nasty murderous sort who carries out his job with ferocious intensity. Only redeeming quality is he speaks well of those he's sent to "the great junkyard in the sky," his phrase for destruction. Has 6 forms: robot, armored carrier (with twin laser batteries), ramming-tank (with infra-red rangefinder and target tracker), jet-propelled laser pistol, star fighter (maximum speed: 80,000 mph; range: .8 million miles), and wolf-creature Modes. Only the wolf creature has no need for Sixshot's 2 hypersonic concussion blasters, the wolf Mode prefers to rip apart enemy Autobots with his razor fangs. - Original Tech Specs Bio Technical Specifications Strength: 10 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 4 Endurance: 9 Rank: 7 Courage: 8 Firepower: 9 Skill: 8 Biography Profile Sixshot is a bloodthirsty living weapon who is worth twice as many troops as he has transformations. As a further evolution in Transformers technology, Sixshot is the first Decepticon or Autobot who has successfully adapted to to more than three modes without serious side-effects. He manages each of his separate forms with the same determined intensity and lethal efficiency, taking great pride and pleasure in his destructive work. He routinely takes on large groups of foes with ease, scoffing at weaker Transformers meager combat skills. Although he will resort to underhanded tricks to win a fight, Sixshot does have a less treacherous side; if he feels a foe is worthy enough, he will face him honorably in one-on-one combat to the death. Sixshot has obviously never lost such a match. It is said that his only true redeeming quality is how respectfully he speaks of foes that he has dispatched in this type of contest. Perhaps this is because Sixshot knows the inevitable end a warrior faces and he hopes that when that far off day comes that he is outmatched, someone will remember him with honor. Abilities Subject has exceptional physical capabilities; he is immensely strong with great intelligence, endurance and resistance to damage. He is a six changer able to transform between modes three times as fast as the average Transformer. In addition to his robot mode, he is capable of transforming into a Transformer-sized, jet propelled laser pistol a treaded siege tank with reinforced ramming capabilities; a wheeled armor personnel carrier (auto); a star with fighter with a top speed of 80,000 miles; as well as a fanged wolf creature with razor-sharp claws and incredible leaping and flight abilities. All of the modes except for the wolf utilize his powerful hypersonic concussion blaster that turns sound into solid force. Subject prefers to shred enemies with his fangs and claws in wolf mode. He is an amazingly capable warrior. Weaknesses Subject has no combat related physical weaknesses, but he requires more maintenance than the average Transformer because of his different modes and their varied parts. Subject is somewhat arrogant of his prowes, albeit justifiably so. -''Bio from the More than Meets the Eye Sourcebook, by Dreamwave Comics'' History Exitium Member Abandonment by exitium Sixshot was away on assignment when Dynamax ordered the assault on exitium and their allies, the Archaicons and Gothika Mortiis, and thus did not take part in the battle. However, the battle did indirectly influence his fate with exitium. After driving off their enemies and feeling betrayed by their Decepticon brethren, the Archaicons, Gothika Mortiis, and exitium decided to cut their losses and throw their lot in with Razorclaw and his growing Predacon forces. While most members of the three teams accepted the change without question, exitium leader Dreadspawn knew that two of his subordinates would not: Astrotrain and Sixshot. Dreadspawn quietly let Astrotrain leave, but Sixshot presented a particular conundrum: Dreadspawn knew the living weapon would never accept life as a Predacon, but he also couldn’t let such a powerful warrior return to Dynamax’s ranks. It was decided that Sixshot had to be eliminated, but since none could match the Decepticon in a fight, Dreadspawn resorted to trickery. Along with a select few volunteers from his team, Dreadspawn brought Sixshot to a system with a neutron star on the pretense that they were going to destroy a recently activated Autobot fleet yard. Sixshot was suspicious, but his lust for combat overrode his logic and he immediately set out to destroy his foes. Once he was close to the gravity well of the star, however, Dreadspawn and his conspirators attacked Sixshot, damaging him considerably and driving him into to the star’s gravitational field. Enraged, Sixshot tried to escape but his damage and the considerable pull of the star held him in place. Satisfied that Sixshot was trapped and likely to eventually be crushed by the star’s gravity, Dreadspawn departed, with Sixshot screaming with rage after him. Joining the Eisen Dragoons Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Six Changers